An Angels Wings
by lionsandduckiesandemonsohmy
Summary: An angels wings are very sensitive Sam is going to find out about that very soon. But will that fact come back to haunt them.
1. Aww Sammy

Chapter One: Aww Sammy.

Sam woke up to Gabriel jumping up and down on his bed. While he was in it. "GABRIEL!"

"What?" He jumped up in the air once more and landed cross legged on Sam's bed. "I'm just having a little fun." He snapped and a cherry sucker appeared in his hands which he promptly stuck in his mouth.

"Well that's nice but could you not do it on my bed while I'm still in it?" Sam leaned back on his arm's and raised his eyebrows.

"But that's the best way to do it." Gabe winked and Sam turned bright red. Gabe chuckled and handed Sam a sucker.

"Gabe its," Sam looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, "its three in the morning what do you want?"

"Aww Sammy-"

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Fine." He kept one hand out with Sam's sucker and the other was holding his own.

"Gabe I don't want a sucker. I want to know why your here."

"Fine fine." He snaps away the sucker.

"You know for the eighteenth million time I'm going to ask you. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Okay first off that was the third. And second off can't I come and visit my favourite human?" Sam grew even redder if that was possible.

"I-I-I-I'm your favourite?" Sam was stunned what with his demon blood and everything.

"Sam stop that. I don't care about your past." Gabe looked at him and tried to get him to look back. "Sam look at me." Sam slowly looked up. "I. Don't. Care. About. Your. Dammed. Past."

"Can you just go. Please. I want to sleep."

"Okay." He disappeared and Sam went back to bed.

"No no no Cass that is not true!"

"Yes it is Dean." Sam yawned and walked into the bunkers kitchen.

"What are you two arguing about now." Dean was standing across from Cass and was sipping from a coffee mug.

"How we first met." Dean sipped his coffee with a sigh. Sam grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite.

"Oh yeah didn't you stab him."

"See!" Cass raised his arms in triumph. It was this moment that Sam made his move he walked towards them and stole Deans mug he then proceeded to shove him on Cass.

"Oops." Sam took another bite of bacon and walked out leaving Dean blushing and Cass asking him if he was okay and why he was flushed repeatedly. Sam chuckled as he sat at their giant table. He put Deans mug down and opened his laptop. He was itching to go on a hunt. He pulled up Google and searched strange deaths.

"Still doing it this way?" Sam nearly fell out of his chair.

"Jesus Gabe stop doing that."

"But its fun." Gabriel sat in Sam's lap and stuck a sucker in his mouth.

"Um do you mind?"

"No. I wanna help." Sam sighed and reached around either side of Gabriel to continue looking for a case. Sam found one. Probably a vampire nest. Right around Maine. Without thinking he immediately called for Dean.

"Dean I think I got a case. Maine sounds like a vampire nest." Dean walked in and stopped at the doorway. Gabe tilted his head back and smiled.

"Sam why is Gabe in your lap."

"Dammit Gabe," Sam glared as Gabe exited his page. He sighed and pulled Google back up, "And Dean he won't get off." Sam pulled up the page and slapped Gabes hand when he went to exit out of it. "Stop it." Sam sighed "Okay if leave now we'll make it there by eight."

"Alright lets get going." Dean went to his room to grab his duffel bag and pack it. Cass, of course, followed.

Sam stood up with intent of Gabriel falling to the floor but he had other ideas Gabe clung to his neck and sorta hung off his neck. "Gabe. Seriously."

"Yup. Onward Samsquatch!" Sam sighed and walked to his room. He grabbed his duffel and crammed some clothes inside. "Wow Samsquatch you should really pick up in here."

"Gabe I have an archangel blade. And I will use it." Gabriel let go and landed on his feet.

"Okay touchy touchy." Sam picked up his duffel and walked out.

"Dean you ready?" Sam walked into the living room to see Dean bright red and Cass with his head tilted. "What happened?"

Cass decided to answer in the most blunt way possible. "I found something on the laptop about me and Dean and he started stuttering, took the laptop away and became flushed."

"Cass did you find something with the word 'slash'?"

"Yes." Sam literally fell to the floor in laughter.

"There was also something written about you."

"Me and..." When Cass tilted his head in confusion Sam elaborated. "Who was I with?"

"Oh. Gabriel." This time it was Deans turn to erupt in laughter while Sam turned bright red.

"Whatever lets go." He got up grabbed his laptop started to leave the bunker. Dean got up and followed him with Cass in tow. "Shotgun!"

God they were going to die. Dean was unconscious and Sam might as well have been. There were more vampires then they had thought and they knew how to deal with angels considering Cass was currently trapped in a ring of holy oil. Now was a time for drastic measures. "GAAAAAABE!" Sam managed to yell that before a vampire ran at him.

"Sammy eyes shut." Sam did as he was told before a bright light filled the room and the vampires burned out and Sam passed out.

"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy." Gabe lightly shook him awake. "Hey Sammy you okay?"

"Don't call me Sammy." Gabe just chuckled and began lightly poking his side. "What are you doing?"

"Checking if your still broken."

"Wow you are very comforting." Gabe just laughed.

"Well I've never done this before." Sam was smiling until a thought hit him.

"Uh Gabe. Where are we? And where is Dean?"

"Motel. Cass got a separate room."

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You could've asked."

"I'm sorry I was busy making sure you weren't dead."

"Sorry sorry I forgot."

"You should sleep."

"No I gotta make sure Deans okay." Sam started to get up but Gabriel pushed him back down.

"Seriously sleep."

"Your going to have to stay here all night or I'm going to keep trying to get up." Sam tried to stand up again but this time Gabriel just layed on his chest.

"There. Now sleep."

"Fine." Sam shut his eyes and tried to drift off but he couldn't. All the sudden he heard Gabe snoring. Sam carefully tried lifting Gabe and he got slapped.

"Archangels don't sleep. Idiot. Now sleep."

"Fine." Sam shut his eyes and drifted asleep.

A/N: Hi I know I know I already have two stories in progress but I couldn't help myself. I try to update daily. So be on the look out please please please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. An Archangels Wings

Chapter Two: An Archangels wings.

"Sam. Sammy. Wake up."

"What?" Gabe chuckled. He was still on top of Sam.

"Wake up." Gabe pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead. "Your all healed. Man you really got pounded. By girls!" Sam groaned.

"Don't remind me." Gabe sat up on him. "Gabe could you get off me?"

"I could but I don't want to." Gabe put one leg on either side of Sam's hips.

"Gabe I'm really hungry."

"I want to snow you something. But it means something."

"What?"

"Well it means we would be mated and before you ask Dean and Cass are mated Dean doesn't know it yet."

"Mated means?"

"Well nothing for you but it means that I can't be with another angel or human. Oh and you'd need a handprint."

"Okay" Gabe looked stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Gabe slipped a hand under Sam's shirt over his stomach. A burning sensation came from Gabe's hand and Sam winced. "Almost done." Sam squeezed his eyes shut and then the feeling stopped. He opened his eyes and gasped. When his eyes were closed Gabriel had brought out his wings. He removed his hand and pushed up Sam's shirt letting the new scar get some air.

"Gabe."

"Oh yeah this is what I wanted to show you." He flared out his wings slightly so Sam could see them better. There were six of them and they were bright gold. He reached out a hand and lightly stroked one. Gabriel moaned softly. Sam pushed his fingers into the feathers. Gabe moaned loudly and kissed Sam fiercely. Gabe leaned back and put his hands on Sam shoulders. Sam just smirked and pushed his hand into the feathers and flat against the wing. "S-Sammy you have n-no idea what that's doing to m-me."

"I think I do."

"Please, oh God Sammy," Sam had twisted a hand in his feathers and tugged slightly, "stop p-please." Gabe shuddered and moaned.

"Okay fine." Sam slowly relinquished control and let his hand drop. Gabe stowed away his wings. He nodded.

"Deans got a demons trail. Not to far from here."

"How do you know?"

"Cass 'angel radioed' me."

"Oh okay. You probably have to get off me now."

"Yeah yeah." Gabe grumbled as he got off of Sam and stood up. "Lets go." They walked out the door to see Dean already sitting in the Impala. Sam got in front and Gabe sat in back with Cass.

"Okay so this demon should be eighty, ninety miles out of town he's at an old angel proof warehouse that's why Cass can't get an exact location." Dean started the engine and pulled out of the lot. He pulled on the road and continued talking, "So and Sam sneak in get rid of the angel proofing and then you two come in and smite his ass."

"Okay but Dean how do we know its only one demon?"

"Well Sam we don't but we will have weapons."

"Okay."

"Cass that it?" Dean slowed down and pointed to a warehouse.

"Yes all the angel proofing is on the outside."

"Okay." Dean pulled in and cut the engine he tossed Sam a spray paint can and started on the walls. After about 30 minutes it was all gone. They walked back to the car and grabbed their weapons. "Okay we'll get in there find the demon and send the signal." They walked up to the door angel and demon blade in hand.

"What's the signal?"

"I'ma pray."

"Okay." They opened the door and was met with two corridors one went left the other right. Sam went right and Dean went left. Sam emerged in a room full of demons. His eyes widened and one of them noticed him. Luckily he was fast and agile. There was only one left he was just standing there staring at him. Sam threw the angel blade but the demon caught it. Sam did the only thing he could he prayed.

"Leave him alone." Gabe growled from a few yards to the right of Sam.

"Gabriel! Wow we all thought you were dead. And here you are look at yourself! All high and mighty."

"C'mon drop the blade you know I would catch it if you threw it at me."

"Your right. So I won't throw it at you." He turned slightly and threw the blade at Sam. Even knowing it would happen didn't help Gabe wouldn't have made it over there in time so he flared out a wing. The blade was lodged in his bright gold feathers and Gabe fell to his knees screaming.

A/N: Hi! This is an apology for missing a day. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Sam Doesn't Smile

Chapter three: Sam Doesn't Smile.

"GABE!" Sam ran over to Gabe. "Gabe. Oh God." He held him in his arm's.

"Sammy?"

"Gabe I'm here. I'm here."

"Sam don't ever forget that your an amazing person."

"Don't say that. It sound like your giving up."

"Sam you might want to move your arms."

"No I'm not letting you go."

"Goodbye Sam." Gabriel smiled as a bright light came pouring out of him and his wings flared up. Sam didn't care. He winced slightly when his wings burnt a mark on his arms but he still held on.

"DEAN!" Dean came sprinting in with Cass. Sam had tears in is eyes and was holding Gabe's body. Dean walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Cass followed and closed Gabe's eyes. "Im going to be right back." Sam stood up and walked out of the building. He walked into the woods far away enough so that they couldn't hear him but close enough he could find his way back. He tilted his head up to the heavens. Literally. "ALRIGHT GOD! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET DOWN HERE AND BRING HIM BACK! NOW! YOU COWARD!" He breathed heavily and waited. Nothing. "Son of a bitch." He kicked a rock and turned around. "Chuck? What're you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"You called for me." Sam's expression grew even more confused until finally it clicked.

"Your..." Chuck nodded. Sam pinned him against a tree. "This whole time you've been here? This whole damn time!?"

"Yes and you might not want to do that."

"I'll take my chances." Sam kept him pinned. Chuck shrugged.

"I warned you." He touched his arm where the wing imprint still was and Sam howled in pain. He dropped Chuck and cradled his arm. "Sorry you wouldn't let go."

"Whatever." He walked back with Chuck following. He walked back into the warehouse.

"Sam where'd you go? Oh shit!" He pulled off his necklace. "What the hell. This thing burns." Cass appeared behind Dean.

"Yes its said to burn hot in God's presence."

"Well unless Sam turned into God we aren't alone."

"Actually. And Dean you won't be pleased about this but." Sam stepped aside to reveal Chuck. He was standing there with a very impish grin on his face. "Chuck that face isn't going to help." Chuck kept smiling.

"You son of a bitch! You were here the whole damn time!"

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill you." Sam stepped in front of Chuck.

"No you aren't. He's the only one who can help Gabe." Sam pushed ahead back to Gabe's body. The angel blade was on the ground in the midst of Gabe's wings. Chuck followed with Cass and Dean after him. He walked up to Gabe an kneeled by his head. He looked at Sam and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

"You all might want to shut your eyes." Sam shut his eyes along with Dean and Cass. A bright light exploded behind their eyelids. The minute Sam heard Gabe wake up he opened his eyes. "SAM SHUT YOUR EYES!" But it was like Sam couldn't in front of him was Gabriel. In his true form. It was gorgeous. He was gold which sounds weird but he wasn't technically human either. His wings were huge. And they shown so brightly. It was truly indescribable. Then things got a little brighter and his true form was entering his vessel. Sam breathed out.

"Wow." Then the light slowly faded away and it was just Gabriel. Sam just stared. Cass and Dean opened their eyes. Sam was shaken from his reverie by Dean grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"Okay." Dean hugged him and Sam hugged back. "Now go talk to your boyfriend. " Sam glared at him but walked to Gabe anyway.

"Sam why did you open your eyes?"

"I thought you were okay."

"That was a really stupid thing to do."

"I don't care." Gabe smiled and hugged him. When they let go he grabbed one of Sam's hands and looked at his arm.

"Sam."

"What oh yeah those." Sam held up his other arm to show Gabe. There was a wing scar on both arms and they were pitch black like a tattoo. Gabe brushed a thumb over one and Sam yelped in pain.

"This probably isn't a good thing."

"When is it ever?" Gabe chuckled.

"Almost never."

A/N: Hi I didn't want to go into detail about Gabe's true form so you can see it from your own perspective. I might write another chapter. Tell me if I should in the reviews. And yes this might just be a clever trick to get reviews I hope it works. I also hope you enjoyed. By the by this chapter is half from a line of a song. Sarah smiles by Panic! At The Disco. I hope you check it out. Later nerds.


End file.
